People
by Magikidd
Summary: Oneshots on any and everything in PJO. R&R! Suggestions are welcomed!
1. Baby Pics

****Jake's an OC. Just clearing things up. This was also written right when ****The Lost Hero ****came out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own PJO**

**Next chapter of People. You know, I think I'll turn this into a random oneshot story. Also I wrote this as a friendship-bonding thing. It's been on my mind for a couple days now, and I can't focus on other ideas. Then today my little baby cousin was born and he's the cutest little thing! So I'm thinking baby today. There's usually an OC in my PJO stories. So as always, enjoy and review!\**

**Let's assume Luke's alive and everyone's just happy here.**

**Jake POV**

I was bored. My brother went off to stalk Annabeth, Luke's off stealing from this Apollo guy who beat him in a swordfight, so they weren't around to talk to. So I decided to go visit Thalia, daughter of Zeus. I found her in her cabin beating up a log. "Hey Thals. What's up? Why do you have a log?"

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm bored." She announced.

I nodded. "Well, me too. What do you want to do?" I asked.

She frowned, thinking. "OH! Let's go to the Big House and rummage through Chiron's photo albums! Maybe we'll find out who he loves!" she said bouncing excitedly.

I stared at her strangely. She held up her hands. "What? Don't you wanna know who he loves?" she asked, shrugging

I thought. "Yup. Let's go. Race ya!" I sprinted away. She caught up five seconds later after an indignant "HEY!"

She won.

We charged to the library and found the photos section. We skimmed the titles until Thalia found something of interest.

"HEY! Check this out!" she exclaimed, tugging out a rather large album. I walked over and read the title: "Camp Half Blood Baby Pictures 1996-1997"

"Open it!" I said. She opened it.

"Oh my gosh…" I exclaimed. It was a baby album of all the demigods in camp that were our age and a year younger.

"Aw look, he's a cute little baby!" said Thals grinning ear to ear. She was pointing to a picture of a little fat baby with a tuff of black hair and sea green eyes. Underneath the picture it said "Perseus Albert Jackson" and "Poseidon" underneath his name.

"Is that Percy?" I asked, looking closely. She looked again, and her eyebrows rose.

"Oh gods, it is." She replied after a bit. "See, his name. Right there."

"Let's take it." I said. Thalia nodded and closed the book.

**Thalia's POV**

"Hey you two, what's going on?" asked Annabeth, stepping in my cabin. Percy waved, closing the door behind him.

Jake and I snickered. "We found something pretty cool." I chuckled, holding up the album.

Annabeth gaped at it, reading the title. "Are you serious? Are we all in there?" she asked.

Jake shrugged. "We found Percy when we opened it. We didn't look though, we're looking now.

"Let me see that." Annabeth grinned, sitting next to us. Percy crouched next to her grinning.

I flipped to the first page. The first picture that caught my eye was of a curly haired, honey-blond girl with striking grey eyes. "OMG THERE"S ANNABETH!" squealed Percy. We winced and glared at him. He grinned stupidly, staring at Annabeth's picture.

"Oh my gods!" I cooed. "Annabeth Michele Chase? Annabeth, you never told me your middle name was Michele!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "That was none of your concern Thalia Ma-!"

I clapped a hand over her mouth. "DON'T SAY IT!"

"What?"

"Don't say my middle name!"

"Why?"

"JUST DON'T."

"Okay."

"Good girl."

"Shut up."

"That won't happen." Luke's voice chimed from the door. We looked up. Luke, Jason, and Piper came in, shutting the door.

I laughed and turned the page. "Hey, there's Jake!" said Percy peering over my shoulder. He had light BROWN hair and blue eyes. Underneath his picture it said Jake Andrew Collins.

"What are you looking at? Are those baby pictures?" Piper asked, sitting next to Annabeth.

"Yup." She answered. "You guys are in here too somewhere I think. But we just found Jake."

"YOUR HAIR!" Luke sobbed. "YOUR BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Then he straightened up and coughed. "You look weird man."

"Oh yeah? Look at YOU!" smirked Jake. Sure enough, there was baby Luke Daniel Castellan. Blonde, fat, blue-eyed.

"Wow Luke." said Annabeth with a raised eyebrow. He blushed.

"Whatever Annabeth."

"Hey there's Jason!" I said. "Ah, memories." I grinned at him.

He came over. "Wow I was super fat."

"You were."

"Thanks sis."

He was fat, blonde-haired and blue eyed also. "You know, I never knew Percy's middle name was Albert." I mused.

"Nor did I!" said Percy making his way over looking rather weirded out.

I stifled a laugh. "Seriously? Your mom never told you your own middle name?"

He shrugged and said "Apparently not. Or maybe she never gave me one, and Chiron gave me mine."

Annabeth grinned. "That does make sense for once seaweed brain! I'm proud of you!" she said and planted a light kiss on his lips. Percy shivered, and deepened the kiss. I covered Jason's eyes while he grinned like a maniac.

"Ahem." coughed a voice from the door. Nico, Bianca, and Rachel were leaning against the door.

Percy and Annabeth pulled away blushing like maniacs. "Oh hey guys, come in!" I said, and they came in and peered over my shoulder at the baby album.

"OHMIGODS IS THAT JASON?" Rachel yelled clutching Nico's shoulders.

Jason sighed. "Yup. Don't even wanna know how Chiron got a picture of me when I was, like, two."

"Wow Jake dude, your hair was brown." said Nico with raised eyebrows, gaping at his picture.

"Hey, there's Nico!" he replied.

Nico blushed furiously and tried to shut the album to no avail. He gave up and started sulking next to Percabeth. **(If you read the ****House of Hades****… no pun intended here.)**

"Your middle name is Mario?" Rachel asked him.

He blushed and mumbled "Yes." under his breath.

"Mine's Elizabeth." chirped Rachel.

"WE KNOW THAT." We all said simultaneously

"Geez, just saying." mumbled Rachel.

"Hey, there's Thals!" Jake said gently shaking my shoulder.

Sure enough, there was me as a baby, with black hair up to my shoulders and the same blue eyes I have now. The only difference was I was a baby and pale then, now I'm tanner and no longer a two foot tall baby.

"AWWW THALS YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Luke and Piper squealed, both squeezing me in a death grip.

"Thalia Marie Grace." Jake read. "You never told me your middle name.

I blushed. "I don't like it." I mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I DON'T LIKE IT!" I hollered in his face. I don't have much patience when it comes to these things.

"Why?" asked Jake. "I think it's a beautiful name."

I raised my eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Seriously."

I couldn't help but blush a little, and I turned away. He reached over and turned the page. I turned back to see.

"Piper Abigail McLean." I read.

She was pretty, even as a baby. She had long brown hair and the same eyes that changed color. Her eyes were a swirl of color.

Jason smiled at her and playfully nudged her. She turned around and slapped him, while I watched with amusement. Bianca smiled and sighed "Young love."

They turned around simultaneously. "WHAT?"

"Oh nothing." She said, completely serious.

I shut the album and looked at it with a small smirk on my face.

"I'm making copies." I announced.

A chourus of "No's" were my response.

I grinned evilly. "Too late."

"Oh geez." Percy sighed. Jake grinned and Annabeth sighed.

"There goes our dignity."

**Suckish ending, I realize that completely, and I apologize for it. I'm no good at endings.**

**Review!**


	2. I Care

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT A DUDE!**

**Oneshots on CHB couples! I'm not gonna pair up people if they already have someone, like Percy has Annabeth so I won't do something like Lukabeth or Perchel. I'll come up with something for single characters. I might do some friendship shots. And the occasional AU. Enjoy!**

**I'm editing this entire story over break, since the actual story has progessed. This was originally written right when ****The Lost Hero**** came out, so Jasper didn't happen yet. I'm editing to fit the situation right now. ****House of Hades**** is the latest book right now, if you're curious I guess. And yes, I read it. It was really good, if you haven't read it, go read it now. Amazing.**

**And we're assuming everyone's in Camp HalfBlood right now, since there isn't a resolution to everything in the actual story right now. So we're just gonna ignore the storyline and use the characters for fun. **

Piper McLean sat alone in her room in her father's mansion. Her father, Tristan McLean, yes the movie star was away in Spain doing some sort of movie thingy.

In short, she was alone with no one. But that was okay because she's fifteen now, old enough to take care of herself. The only thing that bothered her was that there was no one but Walter, her large German shepherd to keep her company. And Maige. The rather psychotic old maid. In Piper's opinion, she belonged in the rehab center. Walter, he was nice enough, but she wished she had a _person_ to talk to.

Like Jason Grace.

He was in back in Camp Half Blood with everyone else. Piper sighed, wishing she could be with them. She decided to wash up and head to her room for some shut eye.

"PSST! PIPER! HEY! OPEN THE WINDOW! _PIPER! _WAKE UP!"

Piper shot up from her wonderful dream about sugar, bunnies, and swords and looked wildly around the room. Katoptris had appeared in her hand. Her eyes fell on the window. To her great surprise, there was a person perched on the outside window sill. She instantly flung her knife straight at the window. The window, to her dismay, was smashed. Fortunately, she recognized the person at her window.

"Jason? What are you doing here?"

Jason grinned sheepishly and blushed. "Nothing, the camp sent me to check you out, you know, to see if you were okay."

Piper lifted an eyebrow. "Really? And you just _had_ to come in from the window?"

Jason shrugged. "Yup. Here," he said tossing Katoptris to her "You might want this back. Managed to catch it before you skewered me with glass."

It was Piper's turn to blush. She hoped the night would hide it.

"So I'm fine. Anything else I can help you with?"

Jason replied "Actually, yes. Where's your dad? I would've come through your door, but this freaky old lady who kept screaming MAIGE! MAIGE! MAIGE! wouldn't let me in. Then she hit me with a mop."

"That explains why you're at the window then. Come in." said Piper stepping aside, gesturing for him to enter.

"I was wondering if you would let me in." Jason grinned, satisfied, and jumped into her room.

Piper asked "So how long did it take you to get here?"

Jason replied "Not too long. Considering you're in Florida right now, it took me about two days since my sister helped me out and I can "fly". Not to mention climbing up your window."

Piper gaped at him. "Aren't you tired? You went through all that trouble just to see if I was okay?"

Jason shrugged and blushed. "It wasn't that much trouble, I'm fine." With that he promptly dropped on the carpeted floor.

Piper rushed over. "Are you okay?"

Jason rolled his head over to face her. "Yeah, just a little drained from using my powers. I'll be fine after I lie here for a few minutes."

Piper said "You weren't sent here were you? Chiron would've supplied a way for you to come. And he probably would've sent Annabeth or Percy with you. You snuck out of camp didn't you?"

Jason simply replied "No. I was sent here. Chiron just told me to fly."

Piper sighed. She proceeded to make a rainbow (Zeus knows how!) and flicked in a drachma saying "Camp Half Blood Chiron". Chiron's worried face appeared in the rainbow.

"Ah, hello Piper. How are you doing? You haven't been abducted have you? Dear Zeus, please tell me you aren't abducted!"

Piper stared at the centaur strangely. "Um, hello Chiron. I'm fine, actually I'm doing great! No I haven't been abducted. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just, have you seen Jason? He appears to be missing…"

"Actually, yes, he's here at my place." She moved out of the way. "See? Right there on the floor sleeping soundly. He showed up at my window and said you sent him here to see if I was alright."

The old centaur sighed in relief. "Well, okay then. See you soon Piper! And tell Jason not to get abducted!" With that, he swiped his hand and broke the connection.

Jason sat up. "Well, um, sorry for lying to you? I just had a dream where you were in trouble and yeah."

Piper smiled. "Well, I'm fine, but thanks for caring!" she said and kissed his cheek. Jason blushed and said "Ummm…. Can I stay for the night? I don't think I can get back tonight."

"Yeah, sure, you can take the sofa."

"Okay thanks! I own you one"

"Yes you do."

"You got that from Leo didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"...whatever."

Jason rolled over on the couch and said "Piper? I'm cold."

Piper rolled her eyes and tossed him a blanket. "Here."

Five minutes later, Jason rolled over again and said "Piper? I'm lonely."

Piper said "I'm sorry you didn't bring your teddy bear."

Jason pouted and a sly smile spread on his face.

He rolled over again and said "Um, Piper? What's that?"

Piper shot up and said "Huh? What's what?"

Jason said nervously "Come here!"

Piper warily crawled over. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her under the covers with him.

Piper groaned "JASON!"

He put on puppy dog eyes and said "Will you be my new teddy bear?"

Piper rolled her eyes but smiled. "Fine! Just shut up! Gosh, you could've just asked.

"But you would've said no."

"...Valid point sir, valid point."

**Editing editing I have a snow day today! Yay! Finally, our school never shuts down for snow days…**


	3. The Little Things

**Still editing. Not sure where this ides came from. So after reading it, I have concluded it's basically about them before the war, with some OC son of Poseidon as Percy's brother (who appears in my other stories) and the small joys that can be found in Percy's life that help him get through and endure the burden of the prophecy. And there is rotten food.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO**

**Percy's TPL**

Curse his large magnitude for food.

But he wasn't the only one.

There was some old food that wasn't supposed to be eaten, and he decided to eat it. His friends also decided to eat it, and now they were all stuck in the Big House for food poisoning.

Now Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, his brother Jake, Katie, Travis, and himself were stuck in the Big House recovering. It was only them because they were the only ones who ate the food. How stupid is that? Mike Yew just gave them the okay to move out of the infirmary, but Chiron didn't want anyone hurling in the middle of the night . So he made them stay in a large extra room in the Big House. They sat on the sofas and lounge chairs and talked.

Percy looked to the left of the couch he was sitting on. Annabeth was sitting next to him. She was leaning over the edge talking to Jake and Thalia. He sighed. So many things he wanted but couldn't have. Like the prophecy to be a dream. Like for all his friends to be safe forever.

It was getting late. Percy looked at the large clock on the wall. 11:30, it read. He looked around. He was sitting on one end of a couch while Travis was on the other end annoying Katie. The couch sank from next to him. He looked over and a goofy idiotic grin spread over his face. Annabeth was sitting next to him smiling.

"Hey." He said, a smile on his face.

She grinned. "Hi. Do you feel any better?"

Percy shrugged. "A little. You?"

She nodded. "Yeah, the medicine Chiron gave us really helped. Although he did say we would get really tired afterwards.

Percy shrugged. "I don't feel tired at all." He said.

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah same." She said, only to interrupt herself with a head splitting yawn.

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?" he asked teasingly.

She giggled and yawned again. "Shut up." With that the wise daughter of Athena dropped on his chest and started softly snoring.

"Wow." said Percy. "That was fast…" he looked around the room. He smiled to himself when he saw his friends in all kinds of "weird" positions. Katie was leaning over with her head on the arm of the couch by Travis, her hand ready to smack his head. Said head was lying on the table between them, snoring soundly.

"Lucky Travis." chuckled Percy. Apparently the restless raven haired son of Poseidon was the only one awake in the dark room. There was a crack of light coming from the door. Percy sighed. Those two were obviously in love.

He then remembered in a rush that Annabeth was curled up in his lap against his chest. He looked down and saw she was still there. Suddenly she stirred and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. Percy grinned like a maniac and snuggled against the couch putting his feet up.

"I could get used to this…"

**I'm really not sure how I feel about this. We'll see if it gets taken down or whatever.**


	4. Oh, Calamity!

****Editing, 1/3/14. Happy New Years, by the way. I do not support Pothena, just to be clear, but this shot was bound to happen sometime.**

**I personally think Pothena is a little creepy. But I really wanted to try it, hope it worked out!**

Athena sighed. It was another Summer Solstice meeting. For the first time in centuries, she wasn't listening to Zeus. She loved her father, but he really needed to cut these meetings short. Zeus was giving a report on how the fountains needed to be renovated in order for peace to be with Olympus.

She looked around at her fellow Olympians. Zeus was rambling, Hera was oogling him, Hades was toying with a skull on his new throne, yes he is now an Olympian thanks to the demigods, Aphrodite was fixing her hair and makeup, Apollo was listening to his iPod touch, Hermes was sifting through some mail, Ares was sharpening his various weapons, Demeter was braiding flowers in her hair, Artemis was sharpening arrows to perfection, Dionysus was sleeping with a can of diet coke in his hand, Hestia was throwing sticks into the fire (yes she is an Olympian too!) Hephaestus was playing around with some metal scraps, and Poseidon was staring at her. "_Why is fish face staring at me?" _She started to think, which isn't anything new. Her thoughts drifted to the demigod heroes.

_"I wonder what I shall have for supper tonight…"_

Okay, so maybe not that one… "_I should go see my kids sometime. I hope they're doing well. Annabeth, my poor darling, just HAD to fall for Perseus… well they're just kids. But he really does care for her. I remember the last time I visited camp, that young man pooped his pants for some reason… WHY IS FISHSTICKS STARING AT ME?" _She began to glare at the ceiling in frustration.

Athena jumped. Zeus had just called her name. "Yes father?" she spluttered.

"The meeting is over Athena. Poseidon is looking for you by the way."

Athena's cheeks turned a slight pink but she hid it under her long dark brown hair. "Yes father. Oh, here are your papers. You left them in my library yesterday."

"Thank you Athena." said Zeus as he turned to leave.

"Wait, do you have any idea where Poseidon is?" she inquired to her father.

"I believe he is in the gardens." Zeus replied over his shoulder.

"Okay see you later!" Athena called to him as she sprinted out the throne room.

She jogged to the gardens where she ran into the local cereal psycho, Demeter.

"Hello Athena! Where're you off to?" the flower goddess asked cheerily.

"Hey Demeter. I'm looking for Poseidon. Zeus said he was asking for me."

Demeter started to giggle. Soon it turned into raucous laughter. Athena was perplexed. "What's with the giggling? Is there something on my face? Demeter? STOP THAT! No seriously is there something on my face?"

Demeter stopped laughing and said "No no, nothing's wrong Athena dear. I think I saw Poseidon in the garden heart. You go on and enjoy yourself now!"

Athena glared. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Demeter stifled a laugh. "Absolutely nothing Athena. Absolutely nothing."

Athena rolled her eyes. "What is that foolish fish up to now?" She started jogging toward the garden heart, which was the center of the garden. When she got there she looked around and groaned.

"He's not even here! Damn freak trying to trick me again?"

"Well that's not very nice is it now Athena?"

Athena spun around with her spear out. Poseidon was casually leaning against one of the cherry trees.

"Mind putting down the spear darling? I don't think it goes very nicely with tonight's theme."

Athena sighed, but reluctantly put down the spear. Then she tensed. "What theme?"

Poseidon grinned "Tonight's theme is "Can I take Athena out on a date?"

Athena blinked slowly. "What kind of theme is that? Poseidon, are you trying to ask me out?" Poseidon grinned. "Yes, and I haven't yet received an answer?"

Athena gaped at the sea god. "You want to go out with me? Why on earth would you want that, we hate each other!"

Poseidon shrugged. "I guess I've taken a liking to you."

Athena glared at him "I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU! Is this some kind of JOKE Aquaidiot?!" she snarled over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

Poseidon looked crestfallen. Then a sly smile crawled up his face. He grabbed Athena's hand and spun her around.

Athena growled "WHAT NOW?"

The god of the sea got on one knee and asked "Will you PLEASE go out with me? No joke?"

The corners of her mouth curved up in the slightest smile. "Fine Aquaidiot. Just don't embarrass me on out "date". Where're we going?"

Poseidon smiled and said "Breadsticks. I'll pick you up from your temple at six thirty?"

Athena sighed. "Yeah sure, that's fine. See you then."

Poseidon tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He kissed her hand.

"See you then my fair lady." He then proceeded to vanish leaving the sweet smell of the sea behind him.

Athena smiled. She felt her ear and pulled the flower from behind her ear. She smelled it, a small smile gracing her features, and tucked it in her hair. Walking back to her temple/palace, she bumped into Demeter again. This time, she was with Artemis. "HI ATHENA! DID YOU TALK TO POSEIDON YET?" they both chorused.

Athena smiled, despite herself. "Yeah."

"What's in your hair?" asked Demeter plucking the flower out.

"Oh cool! He gave you a white flower thingy!" exclaimed Artemis.

"It's not a "white flower thingy" Artemis, it's a beautiful white rose." Demeter snapped at the younger goddess.

"And did he ask you out yet?" said Artemis bouncing up and down

Athena narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she put the flower back in her brunette hair. "How did you know?"

Artemis looked guilty. She stood in front of her friend, not meeting Athena's fiery eyes. Then she turned around and sprinted out of the garden screaming bloody murder with Demeter right behind her.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Athena roared, then charged after the two.

And chaos ensued. All of them screaming "DON'T KILL ME!" or GET BACK HERE!" or "WATCH THE FLOWER!" or "I'LL FLAY YOU ALIVE MEATHEADS!"

Apollo looked over at the three screaming goddesses that were about to pass him. Artemis screamed to her twin "HELP APOLLO!"

And so he did.

He shrugged his shoulders, and started running besides his baby sis and started screaming while suffering Artemis's punches, Demeter's nagging scream, and Athena's flaming robes that came with her rage.

Despite what people say, Apollo is quite talented.

**Glee reference anyone?**


	5. The Gift of a Twin

****Edited**

**I had some spare time on my hands today for a change so I decided to update. I need more pairings! So please, help me out? I decided to do a family chappy, to try something new. So what better family bonding connection is there than Artemis and Apollo? And as always, enjoy!**

**I don't own PJO**

Artemis sighed. She'd had quite a day. Two of her hunters were gone. She'd lost the monster she was hunting. Hera screamed at her. And to make it worse, her brother had just appeared.

"HEY LIL SIS!" he shouted as his car screeched to a halt by the hunter's camp.

Artemis groaned. Her lieutenant, Phoebe, **(all my stories are part of the same world. In this particular AU, Thalia never joined the Hunt. Sorry to disappoint Thalia the Hunter lovers!)** frowned disappointed at his arrival.

"I AM NOT YOUR "LIL SIS"!" she screamed louder than normal, almost breaking poor Apollo's ears.

"No need to break my ears!" he muttered. Artemis turned on him suddenly, bright silver eyes flashing dangerously.

"Shut up!" she hissed at him, spitting a smidge as she did so.

Apollo winced and wiped off his face with his fingertips. "What's wrong with _you_ today?" he asked.

She groaned, suddenly exhausted. "Nothing, just a rough day." She said tiredly to her twin brother. Apollo nodded understandingly. He'd had plenty of those, believe it or not.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. "It'll definitely help relieve the frustration."

Artemis thought for a second, then shrugged. "Fine. One of my hunters quit, another was kicked out for kissing a boy, I lost the monster I was hunting, I went to Olympus but I tracked mud in Hera's _oh so beautiful throne room_, and she chewed me out for an hour! She could've just waved her hand and made it disappear, but _noooo!_ She made me GO ON MY HANDS AND KNEES AND CLEAN IT UP BY HAND! THAT WOMAN HAS NOOO IDEA HOW BUSY I AM, THE LITTLE B****!" she began screeching furiously.

Apollo made a sympathetic noise and said "Isn't she a witch? No one does that, right?"

Artemis nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. "And it's not even her throne room! Technically, it's Zeus'. Ugh, I hate her."

Apollo grinned. "Now don't you feel better?"

She cracked a small grin. "A little." She admitted. "How'd you know?"

Apollo struck a ridiculous pose. "I'M the god of prophecy and truth!" he exclaimed grandly. "I know all!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

He sighed in defeat. "Fine, I knew because I read "A Guide to Relieving Your Puppy's Stress. Happy?" he mumbled.

Artemis grinned in triumph. "Very." She said happily.

Apollo straightened up and put on his normal happy smile. "Wanna go for lunch? We can go to the new place in NYC and make fun of random mortals, then disappear and watch them get angry!"

Artemis sighed. "As great as that sounds, I can't." she said, genuinely disappointed. "I have to take care of my hunters."

Apollo shrugged. "Just send them to camp for the day. Only the rest of the afternoon, how bad can they be?"

She pondered this for a while, remembering the last time that happened, and that cabin that lit on fire. "Okay then! LADIES, PACK UP! WE'RE GOING TO CAMP AND YOU'RE GONNA SPEND THE REST OF THE DAY THERE WHILE I GO TO LUNCH!" There was a collective amount of groans. Apollo smiled from ear to ear.

"Alright then, let's go!"

**I really need to come up with better endings.**

**Review!**


	6. Jealousy

****Edited 1/3/14. This is a real life occurrence. No joke. The girl actually did match the physical description of Piper, from a distance. Hope no one's too OOC.**

**Is anyone else super excited for Christmas? I can tell you right now I am SUPER PUMPED! Another Jasper or Pason or whatever you call them. This is sort of real, there's really a play/musical called "The New Kid" that's performed by a bunch of middle or high school students and they came to our school to show it. It was interesting… I'm also introducing a new OOC in this chapter, she's not too big, but it's for future reference. And as always, enjoy and review!**

Piper McLean was quite annoyed. She had joined this stupid theater program to make her father happy. Well, they were at some random high school performing for a bunch of kids and she wasn't in the best of moods. At least Percy, Annabeth, Jake, Thalia, Jason, Silena, Luke, Travis, Katie, Connor, Drew, Bianca, Nico, and Rachel were there watching because they had nothing better to do. Well, Jason would've come anyways, but they all decided to tag along except for Beckendorf. He had some secret "project" he was working on, and Silena was rather upset because he worked on it with all his free time. Leo also would've come, but he was stuck with Beckendorf with the "project" and no one would tell a single thing about it.

So there they were.

She didn't even know how, as they were (or were supposed to be) in high school. Oh well, with Luke, Travis, Connor, Thalia, AND Drew, (who was conveniently a charmspeaker,) no wonder they got in.

Piper's powers as a daughter of Aphrodite had increased greatly over the past few months. You couldn't not notice her anymore, and even if she wanted to hid in a corner and not be seen, she couldn't. She just couldn't. And with Silena helping her and guiding her, her charmspeak was more powerful than ever. Even Drew helped from time to time, even if her assistance was reluctant.

Piper was on the stage, and the play had just ended. Mrs. Garthenal, the director, was making her and her fellow actors tell everyone their names, and what character they played. There was also a chance for the students to ask questions.

Piper sighed. She didn't want to introduce herself or answer any questions. But Mrs. Garthenal stood firm in her decisions and if anyone showed "attitude" she would kick them off the crew. In all honesty, Piper really didn't mind, but her father would. This might help fix some of the damage she had caused before knowing about the gods. But she didn't even play a really major character! Unfortunately, there was no arguing with Mrs. Garthenal.

She put on a fake, yet believable smile and looked around. She had on a real smile when she saw Jason sitting next to Luke and Thalia in the last row.

When it came her turn, she put on yet another fake smile and said "I'm Piper McLean, and I play the role of Megan."

All of a sudden, it seemed as all eyes in the auditorium were on her. Looking around, all she saw were eyes eyes eyes. It was a little discerning for her, but her smile never faltered, which we should all giver her credit for.

Then came the questions. People never seemed to run out of things to ask. And she wasn't even a major character! Just one of those silly "Meads" who were the popular group of girls in the show. **(No, not the drug. It's pronounced "Mahds" and it was in the thing. Don't ask why cuz I don't know.)**

The first girl raised her hand and Mrs G called on him. "I have a question for Piper." She said crisply. She looked rather nerdy, but the ones who thought they were superior to all.

Mrs. Garthenal smiled at her. "Go on sweetie." She encouraged.

The girl cleared her throat. "Did you enjoy playing the role of Megan?"

"Umm… Yeah, I guess…" Piper responded slowly.

"Well don't you want to play one of the more "major" character?" asked the girl.

"No." Piper replied rather bluntly.

The girl huffed and slouched back in her seat.

Another girl with brown hair and green eyes was called on. "Are you related to Tristan McLean?"

Piper's eyes widened slightly before answering "Maybe."

Whispers flitted around the auditorium. Piper bit her lip nervously, but kept her composure. Her dad would definitely be hearing about this later. Maybe he would finally be okay with her quitting this silly program.

After all the clamor died down, a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, who bared an uncanny resemblance to her friend Jake, raised his hand. "Are you single?" he asked, flashing her a smile.

Piper developed a weird look on her face. "Yesss…." She slowly answered.

A collective amount of whispering was then heard around the large room. She looked around, confused.

All the guys were nudging each other and whispering rather excitedly.

Piper shook her head slightly and then her gaze fell on Jason. His usually warm and kind blue eyes were now hard and cold. He was glaring at all the whispering boys in front of him murderously. Thalia snickered and nudged Jake who was sitting next to her, and pointed to Jason. Jake snickered with her, then smiled and said something, causing Thalia's cheeks to flush a light pink.

Piper smiled. Those two should get together. She also thought Luke and Bianca should get together. They were one step away from love! Luke was THIS CLOSE to kissing her on that day when they went on a hike! But thanks to that stupidhead Percy falling out of the tree, they didn't. Why couldn't he be more careful? She completely missed the chance to make her mother proud! They almost…

"Miss McLean?" inquired Mrs. Garthenal, shaking Piper out of her matchmaking daze.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Right. Um… what was the question again?" she asked lamely.

Mrs. Garthenal shook her head disapprovingly. "Dearie, would you mind repeating your question?" she asked to the person asking.

After what seemed like FOREVER, the kids started going back to their classes.

Piper leaped to her feet. Then she saw Jason's red angry face in the back row. She smirked slyly, as she heard the comments being shouted out at her.

"I LOVE YOU PIPER!" hollered some random, probably popular girl who obviously wanted attention.

Piper turned to the girl and gave her a smirk.

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" yelled a rather attractive boy with brown hair and purple t-shirt.

Piper turned to him and gave him a flirty smile and made a heart with her hands. She turned around, snickering. After all, she WAS Tristan McLean's daughter, and a daughter of the love goddess. It was her job to flirt once in a while.

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?" someone else yelled.

"WILL YOU HAVE MY KIDS?" yet another.

Piper rolled her eyes at that one, then looked back to Jason. He looked furious! Thalia was holding him back from rushing the helpless mortals who were apparently lovestruck.

Piper smiled coyly and made more hearts to her adoring crowd of admirers. Then, looking back at Jason, went so far as to blow a kiss to a large group of boys who were yelling her name, wanting attention. They went crazy, trying to catch it, and shoving each other, the volume of their disputes increasingly loud.

One of her fellow cast members, Peter, who played the lead role of Zack, and was a good friend of hers, walked up and followed Piper's gaze to Jason. "That your boyfriend?" he asked her with a small grin on his face.

Piper grinned. "Nope." She said simply.

Peter raised his eyebrows. "But you want him to be, right?" he inquired.

Piper shrugged and smiled. "A little." She admitted. One of the reasons she and Peter got along so well was because he knew what she was thinking, like Jake. That's why Jake's her "brother", and her actual brothers were too afraid of messing up their hair and clothes to cause any real damage to whoever crossed her.

Peter smiled, slinging his arm across her shoulders in a brotherly way. "I can help speed this process up a bit if you want." He winked.

Piper smiled. "Sure. But I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?" she asked.

Peter grinned and waved. "Bye!" he called over his shoulder.

Piper made her way off the stage and headed over to her friends in the back. Jake was grinning at her, and Jason was purple with anger.

"Hey guys!" she cheerily greeted. "How was the show?"

"Suckish, but you were mediocre." Grinned Thalia, who had gotten quite a tan from her most recent vacation, which was fighting hellhounds in Jamaica

"What she said." said Bianca absentmindedly, staring at the clouds.

"The guy who play Dre sucked!" said Percy.

"I know right?" asked Piper jokingly. Annabeth grinned, shooting Piper a discreet glance.

Jason hadn't said a word. Piper made her way over to him. "Hey Jason. Why're you purple?"

He refused to look at her. "Is that guy your boyfriend?" he asked tightly.

"What, who?" the pretty brunette asked, befuddled.

"That guy who had a yellow t-shirt and had his arm around your shoulders."

"What, Peter? No… I don't have a boyfriend, remember? And why do you even care?" she inquired.

"Right… no reason…"

For some reason, he looked relieved.

It wasn't until they had arrived back at camp he spoke to her (or anyone) again, and they were alone, walking back to their cabins.

"Please go out with me?"

Piper raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "What?"

Jason looked a little uncomfortable. "You wanna go out?" he asked again.

Piper grinned slowly. "You asking me to be your girlfriend Grace?" she asked teasingly as she headed towards her cabin.

Jason looked at her with a completely serious expression. "Yes."

"Oh."

"Sooo…?"

"Well in that case, sure!" she replied, fighting the massive grin that was about to overtake her features.

"Good." He replied with a small grin.

"Good."

"…Fine."

"Fine."

"Can we do tomorrow at eight?"

"Course."

"… Cool."

"Mhm."

They had arrived at her cabin.

Piper exhaled nervously. "Well…"

"Ummm…"

"Yeeeaahh…"

Jason licked his lips nervously. "Ahhhhh…."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Night Pipes." He grinned at her nervously, then spun around and raced to his cabin. She watched until he shut the door, and suddenly she heard Thalia's voice hollering something, and an electric blue glow lit up the Zeus cabin. She could hear Jason franticly yelling "I CAN EXPLAIN!" and the light show continued. Smoke rose from the roof of the Zeus cabin.

She grinned ear to ear. _"Ah, sibling love."_ She thought sarcastically and turned around, heading inside.

She was met with all her cabinmates grinning at her expectantly. Each and every one of her siblings was staring at her with uncharacteristically large grins on their beautiful faces.

"What?" she asked, confused. Silena smiled even bigger, if possible, but said nothing. The rest of the cabin was also silent.

Piper rolled her eyes, then went into the bathroom to wash up and changed into her pajamas.

She didn't fail to notice that it was strangely silent, even though everyone was awake, but she paid little attention. She also noticed that no one had stopped staring at her since she entered the cabin (except when she was in the bathroom.)

Tossing her other clothes in her trunk, she flopped on her bed, which was underneath our favorite head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Piper yawned, then shut her eyes with a small smile on her face.

Something wasn't right though. She opened her eyes confused, then almost screamed when she saw Silena's head hanging over the edge of the bunk grinning at her expectantly. And she almost screamed more when she saw ALL her cabinmate's faces surrounding her bunk, their perfect, straight teeth glowing in the dark. The moonlight seeping in from a window, would've hit her face, but was blocked by the faces of more of her siblings. It was also a great contributant to making her sibling's teeth glow.

"What?" she groaned sleepily looking around at her cabin mates who hadn't said a word to her or each other since she came back.

It was Silena who spoke first. "Well?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" asked Piper again.

"Aren't you gonna spill?" chorused her half siblings all speaking at the same time.

Piper blinked and said "Okay, first, that's really creepy, and second, spill what?"

Lacy giggled and said "Oh, don't be silly Piper, on Jason!" she leaned in a little closer and whispered really loudly "The kiss!"

Piper shot up wide eyed, then groaned

"You were spying on me?"

So much for sibling love...

**Like? Hate? Review! This was fun. Hope you liked!**


	7. Accidents Happen

****Edited 1/3/14**

**Thalia/OC called Jake. I don't like Thalico. End of story. Sorry for all Thalico lovers out there, but if you stop and think about it, it really doesn't make sense, nor do they click. And if you've read ****The House of Hades**** O.O Nico's a bit confused. So yeah.**

**Jake's POV**

"JAKE! HELP! THE EVIL PANT'S HAVE GOT ME!" I snickered at my half-brother, Percy Jackson, while he struggled to free his head from the pant leg of Annabeth's skinny jeans.

No, they didn't do anything weird. Well, define weird. They went to the beach and Percy got her jeans wet when she specifically told him NOT to splash her, so she forced him to hand wash, sun-dry, iron, then fold them, and she would be stopping by today to collect them.

See how well that turned out.

Yes, he got his head stuck in the pant leg of Annabeth's skinny jeans. I don't even want to know how… All I know is that her skinny jeans will no longer be skinny after he's done here…

Someone knocked on the door.

Percy shot up, the jeans still over his face.

"Oh Hades! Is it her? Oh please, don't let it be her! Anyone but her!" he begged, and franticly rolled on the floor trying to get the pants off.

Apparently the odds were in his favor, and mine too. I glanced through the barely visible peephole and saw Thalia Grace.

I opened the door and smiled. "Hey Thals! What's up?" She was wearing black shorts, black Vans, and a fitted white shirt that had sleeves that were rolled up, but they only went up to her elbows.

Percy shot up from the ground again. "Thals? Is that Thalia? Oh boy, did you let her in?" he groaned.

I stifled a laugh. "Yes Perce, it's her and I let her in."

He groaned and hid himself under my bed. "Is Annabeth there?"

"Nooo…" Thalia replied, giving my bed a strange look. "What's up with you Perce? Why are you hiding under Jake's bed?

"Cuz it's pretty clean down here." Came the muffled response.

I snorted. "PRETTY clean? How about FLAWLESS clean?" I asked, smirking. I had achieved my longtime goal yesterday by cleaning out underneath my bunk. Trust me, it was not a fun task.

"Yeah, that." He replied and slid out from under the bunk with the pants STILL on his head.

Thalia raised her eyebrows at this, stifling a laugh. "Umm… Whatcha wearing there Perce?"

He turned around to face the wall and started "Well, you see-!"

"Perce, I'm over here." Thalia said with a weird look on her face. I smothered a laugh, watching.

He turned and started again. "Well, you see, me and Annabeth were at the beach and I got her pants a little wet when she specifically told me NOT to, so she made me take them back here, wash them, dry them, and iron them. I kinda got my head stuck in them though, and she's gonna be here anytime soon to collect them. So I just need help getting out of here before she sees and we'll be okay."

Thalia snickered. "Are those a pair her skinnies?" she asked, trying hard not to laugh.

Percy nodded.

Me and Thalia exchanged a look, then burst out laughing, rolling on the floor.

Percy sat crossed legged on the floor and crossed his arms with a huff.

Just when we calmed down, our faces red from laughing too hard, the door opened.

And in walked no other than our favorite daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase.

Me and Thalia turned and stared at her with wide eyes, and Percy was still on the floor, the pants over his face.

"Guys? What happened? Who just opened the door? Guys?..."

Annabeth stared at her boyfriend with a blank face.

We ignored him, staring at Annabeth. Silently waiting for her to do something.

Annabeth just stood there, silent and unmoving with that blank look on her face, staring. Then she turned and left, quietly shutting the door after her.

You can probably guess what we did from there.

After we stopped laughing, we glanced at Percy. He was sitting there confusedly.

Thalia clapped him on the back and grabbed the other end of Annabeth's jeans. "Sorry Perce. You're gonna have to talk to her a little. I recommend bringing a new book of sorts." She said, tugging at the jeans. Percy groaned, his hands clinging to the leg of my bed.

"Was that her? Oh man, she's gonna kill me." He said tiredly.

When his head was finally freed from the pants of destruction, Thalia and I headed to the Big House to visit Rachel.

We went to her art room, which was pretty dang big. She was working on her latest masterpiece, a modern art piece with tons of bright, neon, bold colors.

We walked in to be greeted by Nico and Rachel. The canvas she was working on was twenty by fifteen and heavy! Nico told us.

Thalia walked over to Rachel who was standing on a ladder to reach the top. There were buckets of colorful paints lined on a shelf conveniently above her head that read "LONG LASTING PAINT LASTS 24 HOURS".

"Hey Rach." She said to the redhead oracle.

"Heeaaay Thhhaaaalsss…" she replied absent-mindedly while concentrating super hard on one part's details.

"I like your painting." I said to her.

"Thhaaannksss…" she stretched.

"Well…" I said.

"OKAY!" we all jumped at the sudden loud noise coming from Rachel. She descended from her ladder. "Dinner time!" she announced, and pulled out a sandwich.

I stepped back to admire her work. "Hey, when'd you start this? It's awesome!"

Rachel grinned at me. "Like, two hours ago."

I let out a low whistle. That girl can really paint! It was amazing, and almost done. Only one corner remained.

Thalia stepped forward and looked up at it.

It all happened so fast, well, not really actually.

There was a creaking noise. Thalia glanced up, she was standing about seven feet away from it. Me, Nico, and Rachel were sitting on the couch by the window, which was nowhere near the painting.

It all happened in slow motion. The painting tipped forward. The paint buckets shifted, and the bolts behind it, the ones holding it all to the ground, groaned and came outs.

Then all Hades broke loose.

Thalia's eyes widened in realization as she looked up.

The great twenty by fifteen painting tipped over and slammed into the daughter of Zeus, smothering her underneath it and all its great weight. All the paint buckets were under there with her, and the still wet paint pressing her down.

"THALIA!" we all screamed and rushed forward. We tried lifting it, but to no avail.

"OH MY GODS!" I screamed. "SHE'S TRAPPED UNDER THAT HUGE THING WITH ALL THE WET PAINT, AND THAT THING WEIGHS, LIKE WHAT, A HUNDRED POUNDS?"

Rachel shifted and murmured "Twoblethhundandad…"

Nico scrunched up his face. "What?"

"Two hundred."

Nico's eyes widened, as did mine.

"What? It's a lot of wood on that thing you know." She huffed.

Rachel shook her head, and ran to the huge window. Flinging it open, she leaned out and screamed "HEY! YOU GUYS, GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!"

In less than twenty seconds, a ton of campers were in Rachel's art room lifting the huge painting. They got it easily.

I crouched down and went under. I saw a still, unmoving lump. I moved towards it, grabbed it, and pulled her gently out.

It was quite a sight. The campers hoisted the painting back up, and some Hephaestus campers put it back in its place, making sure the bolts were secure this time.

Thalia was covered head to toe in bright neon colors, her clothes, and her skin, shoes, hair, literally everything!

Will Solace pushed his way through the crowd and knelt by her. "She'll be fine!" he announced. "Nothing's broken, just a wretched shoulder and bruises. It's cool guys, now move along!"

At his words, the other Apollo cabin members shooed all the other campers out of the room. Will turned to me. "She'll be fine, but we're not completely sure if that's all. We need someone to stay with her and watch her till we give the okay. You up for it?"

I nodded. "Course."

The Apollo guys lifted her onto a stretcher and took her to the infirmary. I followed.

They couldn't clean the paint off her, so they just put her shoulder back in place and gave her some ambrosia. I sat my butt in a chair and stayed besides her for a long time. She was hit pretty hard. I decided to stay until she woke up. Hey, at least she wasn't attacked by a monster or anything right?

Whatever…

**TWELVE HOURS LATER…**

It was dark out.

I must've fallen asleep.

I realized I was still sitting in the chair.

I groaned, stretching. Every bone in my body cracked.

I glanced over at the clock. The bright blue numbers read 2:00am.

I shook my head blearily. Bright moonlight seeped through the large windows of the room.

I looked at Thalia. She looked so peaceful, the moonlight shining on her face, despite the fact that her whole body except for her face was covered in wet paint. Hey, it hasn't been twenty four hours yet.

She _still _didn't wake up?

Wow.

Deep sleeper.

There was no way I was going back to sleep now.

I sighed, looking at her. "She's so pretty." I thought.

"Thank you."

I jumped in that horrid chair. I looked at Thalia to see her looking with a small tired smile on her face. Her eyes were still half closed.

I blushed. "Umm… did I just say that out loud?" I asked meekly.

"Yup."

"Oh…"

She shut her eyes and grinned. "So what're you doing here? I thought everyone was asleep?"

"Yeah, but I'm watching you. You okay?" I asked.

She swung her legs over the bed and stood. She immediately winced and clutched her head. Then she proceeded to fall, arms flailing. I caught her just before she hit the floor.

She grinned up at me and said "Wow. Déjà vu."

I smiled and nodded, setting her gently back on the bed.

I sat back in my stupid chair and I almost dozed off, and I thought she had too, but then I heard

"So you think I'm pretty?"

I shot up once again, startled. "What? No, but-"

"So I'm not pretty?" she asked, a small pout forming on her adorable lips.

I blushed. "No, you're gorgeous, but-"

"So I'm gorgeous now?"

I mentally smacked myself and cursed. "No that's not what I meant but I-"

"So I'm not gorgeous." She said with a small smile on her face.

"NO YOU'RE TALENTED AND PRETTY AND PERFECT AND GORGEOUS BUT I-"

"So I'm talented, pretty, perfect, and gorgeous?" She said grinning ear to ear and stifling laughter.

I glared at her in annoyance and sighed, giving up.

She giggled and said "Why thank you Jake. I'm flattered." Settling back down into her pillow, closing her eyes. She looked smug and satisfied.

I leaned back into my chair and exhaled through my nose. I noticed the mattress was covered with paint.

"You know I meant it right?" I asked, watching her for a reaction.

Her eyes shot wide open and she froze. "What?" she mumbled.

I replied "I meant everything I said about you. You're talented, pretty, gorgeous and perfect."

I looked over at her and smirked slightly. Her cheeks were flushed pink in the moonlight and a small smile adorned her face. I sat up in the chair and faced her. She sat up and looked at her lap, cheeks still pink.

"Thanks for helping me out today." She mumbled.

I grinned. "No problem. I guess accidents happen huh?"

She sighed. "This was the most stupid accident I've ever been in."

I chuckled, wrapping her in a hug. "Probably."

She grinned, and hugged back.

"You know I'm still covered in paint right?"


	8. A Slow Day

****Edited 1/3/14. Haha, I remember having this conversation with my friends at school.**

**Randomness. I'm bored, and for once in my little puny life, I have successfully finished all my homework. Huzzah. Parents aren't home, and I had a half day today. Yay. So far I have played piano for an hour, played guitar for another hour, wrote two songs and matching chords, and eaten five celery sticks while sitting on the table. Well, enjoy and review!**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was a slow day at Camp HalfBlood. Which rarely happens. So when you're bored in Camp Halfblood, you usually go to your cabin and die or go train right? Or go see your friends… Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to Thalia's cabin.

I hopped off my bunk and pulled on my sneakers, and headed to the Zeus cabin.

Knocking once, and then opening the door, I saw my crazy friend with electric blue eyes, and my other crazy friend with sea green eyes, and his brother. For once they weren't arguing. The children of the Big Three were sitting/lying in various places in the large roomy cabin. Thalia was wearing a grey t-shirt that said "legit" on it in big black letters, black ripped denim shorts, and her silver/purple/black Osiris. Percy was wearing a plain dark V-neck blue t-shirt and black basketball shorts with dark green vans. Jake was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and his white Nikes.

Once they saw me, all three of them shot up and charged me "ANNABETH! WE LOVE YOU! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING FOR US TO DO?" they all cried smothering me in a huge group hug.

I pushed them all away, which wasn't easy since my head was smushed in Percy's chest, Jake was clinging to my waist, and Thalia was clinging on my legs.

"No, I don't have something interesting for you to do, I came here to see if YOU had something for ME to do!" I exclaimed.

They looked genuinely crestfallen. It was kind of cute. I shook my head and plopped on Thalia's bed, hair hanging over the side. Jake dropped on the floor and lay there, still and unmoving. Percy leaned against the bed and pulled his knees to his chest.

The door opened and Piper, Jason, Travis, Connor, Katie, Luke, and Bianca came in. They stopped, looking around. Sighing, they all took various positions. Piper, who was wearing a white shirt with sleeves up to her elbows (I think it was Thalia's, who stole it from somewhere?) cuffed jean shorts that went to her knees, and black converse, flopped onto the bed with me and Thalia. We rolled over to provide space, and all lay on our backs with our hair over the edge. Jason lay on his stomach, and went under the bed, his blonde head sticking out. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black shorts, and black Nikes.

Katie was wearing a green t-shirt and short jean shorts with purple converse. She was lying by the wall with her back pressed against the wall. Travis and Connor stood on their heads, making a bridge over Katie, leaning their feet against the wall. Travis was wearing a hot pink t-shirt and black shorts with checkered vans. Connor was wearing a yellow t-shirt with an orange duck with a purple bill on it, matching yellow shorts and yellow Osiris. Bianca was lying upside down on the loveseat, her feet hanging where the head would normally be. She looked positively exhausted. Luke was lying at the foot of the loveseat wearing a dark green "I love NY" splatter painted t-shirt and white basketball shorts with white Air Jordans.

"Cool kicks dude." Thalia said to Luke.

"Thanks." He replied.

The door opened yet again, and Silena, Nico, Rachel, Leo, and Beckendorf.

Silena rolled Thalia, Piper and I over, and flopped on the bed with us. It was becoming crowded. We resumed our previous position, all of us letting our hair hang over the edge of the bed. Rachel sat on the arm of Thalia's couch and curled up.

Leo was wearing a bright orange t-shirt that said "FLAME ON" on it. We had gotten that specifically for his last birthday. He lay on the floor and splayed out his limbs. Beckendorf sat next to Jake's unmoving form.

After a few moments of silence, Chris and Clarisse finally came in. Clarisse looked around, sighed, and flopped on the couch. Chris sat next to her.

"Sooo…" said Percy, after a bit of silence.

"What animal do you think you're most like?" asked Thalia randomly. I stifled a laugh. This is why everyone comes here when they're bored.

Jason replied "I think the Stolls are most like apes."

Said two, who were still on their heads, laughed and agreed. "True young Jason. But I believe YOU are most like the pigeon!" laughed Travis. Connor seemed to agree with this.

"Yes. You are strong, noble, and extremely foolish!" he added.

I rolled my eyes. "That makes no sense."

Jason scowled. Clarisse said "For once, I completely agree with you two. But you ARE apes anyways, and Luke's an aardvark."

Luke rolled over lazily, scowled, and retorted "Maybe, but you're a narwhale." He grinned as Clarisse rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, what about Katie?" asked Travis, wanting to avoid a fight. Katie glared at the back of his neck. "Yes Travis, what ABOUT me?"

Travis gulped and his face turned pale. "Umm… yes, Katie, ahh, you are a beautiful ostrich! That's good right?"

"Are you saying I run away from everything and stick my head in the ground with my butt sticking up?" she said threateningly, popping her knuckles next to his ear. Travis squirmed and gulped.

"WELL!" I cleared my throat loudly, preventing Katie from slaughtering him. "I think Percy's most like a fish."

Jake laughed. "No, a puppy."

Thalia guffawed loudly. "True, true. But Annabeth's most like an owl. Her mom's sacred animal, wise, and very very scary!"

Jason snickered and tugged playfully at my hair, as he was still under the bed with Beckendorf, and my hair was hanging over the edge.

Beckendorf stretched, and said "So the Stolls are apes, Jason's a pigeon, Luke's an aardvark, Clarisse is a narwhale, Percy's a puppy, Katie's an ostrich, and Annabeth's an owl?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No, I think Katie's more of a snake." said Silena thoughtfully.

"Really? How so?" asked Connor. "Well, she's quite and always get revenge on you two when you least expect it right?"

"…True…" admitted Travis. Katie snickered.

"Piper's like a lynx. She loves snow and hunting stuff." Jason put in, sending Piper a teasing grin

Piper quirked an eyebrow and replied "Then what about your sister?" she snickered. Thalia rolled over and turned her intense electrifying bright blue eyes down on her younger brother.

"Yes Jason, what do you think of your sister?" she asked calmly.

Jason squeaked a little and slunk completely under the bed. Piper shook her head and laughed. "I think you're like a cat. You're fast, ninja-ish, and can squish through any space." grumbled Percy.

"What do you mean by "squish through any space"?" I asked.

Thalia snickered and looked at Percy who looked slightly green. "Yes Percy, do tell her."

Jake, Nico, and Bianca were now cracking up on the floor. Percy looked sulky. "Well, one day we were in the Poseidon cabin, and it was me, Jake, Nico, Thalia, and Bianca. So we were bored, and we started making random bets. I bet Thalia she couldn't get into our cabin if we locked it and there was only a, like a two foot hole in the wall. She took my bet head on, and went outside while we locked down the cabin. The hole was in Jake's room. I got first claims. "

"Wait, you guys have rooms?" asked Luke.

"Yeah, all the big three cabins have rooms." Said Percy.

"LUCKY!" yelled Piper.

"CONTINUE!" I screamed.

"OKAY! So we were sitting in the main room and just sitting on the extra bed out there, and she somehow managed to squeeze herself through the hole and got in within five minutes! It was crazy! I lost five hundred fifty three drachmas that day!" he exclaimed.

By now, everyone in the cabin was cracking up, and Thalia looked quite triumphant.

"I spent it all on fish food." She said sweetly as Percy glared at her. Jake just shook his head, and Nico and Bianca were still laughing.

"Beckendorf's a gorilla! Hands DOWN!" yelled Leo.

"Then you're a fire ant." He replied bluntly to his sibling.

"Well, this is an interesting conversation…"

"Yep…"

"Jake's a cow. He loves eating." snickered Piper. Jake grinned at her and rolled his eyes.

"…Whatever…"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Chiron stuck his head in. "Children, it's time for AP training!" he said.

We all looked at each other. "AND CHIRON'S A PONY!"

"…Excuse me?"

"We're sorry…"

**It was not my best and a little weird, but my friends and I were talking about this in school… It was pretty funny so I was like "why not?"**


	9. All For You

**-.- I have no excuses.**

**Annabeth's musings of Percy, right before The Last Olympian.**

She stared vacantly out the taxi window, earbuds in and mind spinning at a thousand miles per hour.

What happened?

What was this strange feeling?

The last time she felt that way was when HE was around.

And he turned out to be the perfect backstabbing heart wrenching traitor.

But HIM…

He was something else.

That annoying kid that once infuriated her with his denseness and stupid jokes.

That freak that got himself turned into a guinea pig by one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world.

The dimwit that just HAD to stalk Lady Artemis' head hunter (and almost got skinned by two of the world's scariest girls.) because he just HAD to go play hero.

The moron that ran into the world's most dangerous maze to stop an entire army by himself with nothing more than a sword and a prophecy.

That complete NINCOMPOOP who was so incredibly BRAVE and SELFLESS that she couldn't bear to look at him when he grinned at her and ran straight into the darkness of the maze, maybe to never be seen again.

That stupid idiot that always ran into harm's way without a second thought.

That idiot who saved her butt tens of thousands of times.

But soon she saw his true motives.

That annoying kid whose stupid jokes were meant only to try and cheer HER up.

That freak that got himself turned into a guinea pig trying to save HER.

The dimwit that followed the Huntress' because he was worried for HER.

The moron who ran into the world's most dangerous maze to try and stop an army for HER sake of not having to see HIM again.

That stupid idiot that always ran into danger without a second thought for HER.

In the end, he was always the good guy wasn't he?

And he still has a world to save.

She doesn't.

She doesn't have to help him carry this burden. After all, she's just another demigod, as she once noted to him.

He merely smiled and shook his head. "No you're not." He had replied.

How could she abandon him now?

After all the times he'd saved her?

But this feeling... would she be alright?

Would HE be alright?

As the taxi pulled up to a seemingly empty field, the rain ceased its patter and she got out of the car after thanking the driver and paying him a little extra for his time.

She stared out to the field.

Was he there yet?

Would he be coming at all?

After all, she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself, but she'd fallen for him HARD last time she saw him.

And they still had a world to save, and a life to live. If he left now…

She shook out her blonde tresses and trudged across the invisible barrier to greet the bustling world below her.

**The "HIM" in "The moron who ran into the world's most dangerous maze to try and stop an army for HER sake of not having to see HIM again." refers to Luke. I was editing and noticed it was a little confusing.**

**Any ideas for more oneshots, send them in!**


	10. Post-It's (Perfect)

**New chapter! Whoo! I wanted to try something creative, so this is an AU. I tried to keep everyone in character, so sorry if it seems OOC to you. So, takes place in California, with normal high school students who have never met before. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Jason groaned.<p>

He just out of detention for sleeping in class. It had been the third time he'd gotten detention for something this week, and the principal had finally snapped, saying that for every time he misbehaved, he'd have to go to the local park for volunteer work.

So he'd been sent to Rocco Park for community service.

He sighed again as he picked up the last piece of litter on his block area he'd been assigned to clean.

"Ugghh." he sighed, putting down the bag. Wiping his forehead, he dragged himself to a nearby shady bench, and sat down.

On the other end of the bench was a girl, who had choppy brown hair with a little braid on the side, and tanned skin. He couldn't clearly see her eyes, but he could instantly tell that she was gorgeous. She had a pair of white earbuds in, and a blue notepad, twirling a pen in her hand.

His eyebrows knit together when she cast him a side glance, and suddenly started to scribble furiously in her notebook when she noticed his arrival. She seemed… nervous. But at what?

He suddenly had to stifle a laugh as he realized the nervousness was directed towards him. He hadn't even done anything yet! He resisted the urge to laugh, and leaned back on the bench, stealing side glances at her, thinking about how he could make her more comfortable.

"Nice weather today huh?" he commented, shooting her a smile.

He was ignored.

He frowned. "Nice weather today huh?" he tried again, a little louder.

No response. Not even a glance.

He made a face, then scooted slightly closer to her and tapped her shoulder. The girl jerked a little in surprise, and turned to face him.

"Can I borrow your pen?" he asked with a friendly smile, determined to be less intimidating.

She motioned to her earbuds, and turned back to her paper.

He tapped her shoulder again. "Pen?" he asked, making a scribbling motion with his hand.

He was delighted to find a blue ballpoint pen in his hand soon after.

Piper McLean had never really been a "people person".

She'd much rather sit on a quiet bench outdoors in the nice Californian weather than socialize with other humans.

Her father constantly worried about her isolated personal, and constantly tried to get her to hang out with "friends" that didn't even care about her.

But she always found some way to resist.

Her world was never meant to be noisy anyways.

So when her peaceful, isolated park bench in the shade was disrupted by another human being, she naturally freaked out.

And a strange boy, nonetheless.

She started to scribble in her notebook, pretending to write meaningful things. Anything to make her look preoccupied.

And when the boy had suddenly tapped her shoulder, well that most certainly not help calm her frayed nerves.

But after the initial shock of being acknowledged, she let him borrow her pen.

Jason blinked.

What was he doing here?

After all the torture he went through to clean this place, he was back, sitting on the shady park bench in the back of the park, by himself.

And he didn't even get in trouble this time.

Why was he here?

Strangely enough, he looked over to his left, and was disappointed to see that she wasn't there.

The girl from yesterday with the earbuds and ever-changing eyes.

He sighed, and resolved to wait a little longer. It wasn't helping that his ADHD was acting up and he wanted nothing more than to get up and look for her himself.

But that was a silly thought, and he vanquished it instantly.

After all, where could he even search?

He found himself waiting for a while, probably a half hour now. A perfectly good half hour spent sitting on a park bench waiting for a girl whom he would probably never see again.

But there was something different about the girl, and he didn't know what it was. Frankly, he was quite curious.

Just as he was about to give up, she came.

Sky blue eyes lit up.

* * *

><p>Piper has actually arrived at the park bench ten minutes after Jason had.<p>

She was walking to her little secluded spot where no one ever sat, and froze when she saw the boy with blonde hair from yesterday sitting in the same spot he had yesterday.

She slowly started to retreat, hiding behind large trees, but stopped and amusedly watched as he started to kick his feet up in the air.

After internally debating to herself whether she should go home, or to the boy whom she realized was obviously waiting for her, she decided to go to the boy. After all, it wasn't polite to keep people waiting right?

It took her another few minutes to gather up the courage to walk over to the bench and sit down on the other side.

When she finally did, she shot him the slightest smile of acknowledgement and sat down.

She smiled at him!

It was a small smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

Jason grinned to himself happily. Maybe she was starting to warm up to him.

After a brief second of hesitation, Jason edged closer to the girl, halving the distance but still leaving a comfortable gap between them. "What're ya listening to?" he grinned at her.

The girl pointed to her earphones, and went back to scribbling in her notebook.

This time, however, Jason was prepared. Taking out his little pack of Post-its he had just purchased from CVS that morning, he wrote on the Post-it before tearing it out and sticking the sheet on the bench between them.

"What are you listening to?"

Piper noticed the bright green Post-it, and read it. She arched her eyebrow just the slightest bury. Normally she was rather reluctant to talk to strangers, but she couldn't help but entertain the strange boy. Something told her he was different, as frankly she was curious. Smiling to herself at his inquisitive nature and wrote

"A special song."

Jason looked at it, entranced at her neat, straight handwriting. Her reply lit the flame of curiosity and scribbled back

"Can I listen too?"

Her reply was instant

"No it's embarrassing."

He shrugged to himself, and decided not to push it. Taking another Post-it, he wrote

"What's your favorite color?"

Piper smiled a little this childish question. Jason grinned. If his big sister Thalia had found out he asked that, she would've smacked him upside the head and told him to man up. Even though that had nothing to do with anything at hand. That was just how she operated. The girl made absolutely no sense.

But Piper did no such thing

Piper leaned over her notebook and wrote

"Blue"

"What kind of food do you like?"

"Chinese."

"What kind of fruit do you like?"

"Oranges."

He continued to ask her menial, conversational questions. They continued their good humored conversation, neither saying a single word.

"What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

He smiled happily. So she was in his grade.

"Me too! What's your favorite subject in school?"

"History."

His Post-it supply was decreasing rapidly, and on his last one he wrote

"What kind of music do you like?"

She didn't immediately respond. He looked up at her face just in time to see a brief flash of pain cross her kaleidoscope eyes.

She wrote back

"Rock"

He didn't fail to notice the slight quiver in her neat, aligned writing.

He decided not to press the matter, as to not hurt her feelings.

She wasn't looking at him, staring off into the sky with those ever changing eyes.

Jason turned over the back of the last Post-it note and wrote

"Can I have your number? Email works too." he handed to her.

She shook her head slightly and wrote "I don't have one."

"It's not nice to lie." he wrote back, making a pouty face as she looked up at him.

She sighed a little. She sounded sad.

Jason was fresh out of Post-its, so he gestured to her notebook. She tore out a piece of paper for him. He took it and wrote

"I'll be here tomorrow then, if you want."

She read his note, and nodded, then abruptly got up and walked away, snapping her blue notebook shut.

He gathered all their Post-its in  
>a neat pile.<p>

"I wonder what that was about…" he internally mused.

* * *

><p>She was there the next day.<p>

He grinned happily, and quickly went up to meet her.

"Hi." He waved, with a big fat grin. She had her earbuds in again. She smiled a small, shy smile and waved back.

He held up two brand-new packs of blue post-its, still holding his grin. She smiled back, holding up her own pack of blue post-it's.

Jason sat down next to her, closer than yesterday, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't back away. He was trying to open a pack, and he was delighted to find a blue post-it stuck on his history notebook.

"It's good to see you again."

He grinned happily. She seemed to have warmed up a little to him. He was glad, because then he would feel awkward being here.

"It's good to see you too." He wrote back. "Are you here everyday?"

She read his question quickly, and scribbled a reply "Yeah, if the weather's nice. I always come here."

He nodded as he read her response. "Okay. I guess it's private and quiet here right?"

"Yeah. It's quiet." Piper responded, rolling her eyes at the irony of the situation.

He didn't notice, and wrote "So do you like writing?" gesturing to her notebook.

She looked at him and finally allowed a genuine smile to grace her pretty features.

* * *

><p>The boy continued to come see her. It seemed that he was there specifically to see her. Piper herself went there everyday anyways, but Jason kept coming with more blue post-it's, not even questioning why she'd never taken out her earbuds.<p>

"Nice weather today huh?" She wrote to him as he sat down.

He grinned and wrote back. They continued like that for some time, until Jason wrote "Do you play any instruments?"

There it was again, that look of pain in her eyes. He looked at her closely. She wrote back "I used to play bass."

"Used to?" His not-so-neat handwriting scrawled beneath her response.

"I don't anymore." Was the short reply.

He frowned in confusion. He didn't like the look of sadness that she wore whenever he brought up the subject of music. It made him upset. He didn't like being upset. It didn't suit his happy, bright personality.

"Oh I see." He wrote back. They stopped writing back and forth for a little while and sat in the normal silence.

A few minutes later, she stuck another blue post-it on his notebook. "Would you like to listen to my song?" He looked up excitedly, and nodded enthusiastically.

She took out her earbuds and handed them to him. He put them in his ears and waited.

Silence.

He frowned, and pushed them in his ears a little more. Again, nothing.

"I can't hear anything." He said, giving her a confused glance as he took out the earbuds. She visibly flinched when he spoke, and she scribbled hastily on another post-it.

The nostalgic look on her face didn't go unnoticed.

He looked up at her. She started making hand motions that he instantly recognized as sign language. He didn't understand it, but he recognized it as the motions that the deaf or mute used to communicate. Unbeknownst to him, she had signed "I'm sorry, but I'm deaf."

He saw that look of despair once again cross her eyes. Suddenly everything made sense to him. Why she was so sad when he mentioned music. She must've loved it very much.

Everything suddenly fell silent. There were no birds chirping or animals fussing about. No people, no wind, no cars, nothing.

He wondered if this was what she had to endure every day.

He looked at her again, wide blue eyes searching apprehensive kaleidoscope ones. She looked ready to break down, trembling slightly. He recognized anxiety, almost as if she was frightened.

He wrote painfully slow on a post-it, and she looked over at him. She was scared. Scared of what he might think. Scared of what could happen. She took a deep shuddering breath and braced herself.

He finally stopped writing, and took her wrist. Flipping it over, he stuck the Post-It on her skin.

"You're perfect to me."

Suddenly the wind picked up, gently ruffling their hair. The birds started to chirp again, and the sound of leaves rustling returned. A jogger ran by, casting the two a quick glance. The distant squeals of children and calls of parents resumed. The atmosphere was lively again.

She looked up to be greeted with his bright, comforting smile. She returned his smile tentatively, looking away.

He felt blessed. Finally, something in his life he really cared about and wanted to protect. He felt blessed to meet this girl, and blessed that he could hear and see. He swore to himself he'd never let music go, for both their sakes. He remembered the despairing look in her eyes, and promised he'd do anything he could to prevent that from coming to her again.

_You're perfect to me… _

**This was a lot of fun to write. A friend of mine wrote a similar story but I forgot what category she wrote under. I'm pretty sure it was an anime. I hope you liked this, I know I enjoyed writing it.**


	11. I Will Never Be With You

**Another chapter. Two in a day... that's never happened before. So this is also something very different. This has demigods, normal halfblood life, but revolves around two OCs instead. I guess you could say it's kind of a different concept than what I usually write. **

**This a story of literal love at first sight. The OC's are both halfbloods, as you'll find out. Canon characters will be mentioned later. Just read it, you'll see.**

* * *

><p>The day she came into his life was the best day of his life.<p>

He was practically an idol amongst his fellow campers. Handsome, confident, strong, a skilled swordsman, and albeit a bit cocky, he was among the most popular people in the camp. Quite the flirt too.

His life seemed perfect, at the time, even though he was a demigod son of Hermes. He could have almost any girl he wanted, except for a select few, but that didn't matter because he didn't pursue girls for love, it was merely a game.

Then SHE came around.

And she didn't know it, but she shook his world with the utmost powerful thunder and turned it upside down, and inside out.

His life changed.

And she did it with a few simple words, that fated day when Dave Johnson decided to take a walk.

It had been a rather bad day for him. He'd started put by missing breakfast. Then his nemesis James, son of Aphrodite, had cleverly insulted him at lunch, causing a whole bout of people to laugh at him. He'd sulked back to his cabin, and after half an hour or so, he decided to take a short walk.

He had walked aimlessly around camp, and ended up on a random hill that overlooked the ocean and beach. It was quite, and the sun was starting to set.

He headed down the hill to the beach, and bumped into HER.

They both fell. He'd jumped to his feet almost immediately, as did she. He looked up and his eyes met hers.

And he instantly fell in love.

She was looking at him as well, a hint of concern etched on her beautiful face. The hood of the purple hoodie she was wearing fell down, and her shimmering, slightly wavy black hair cascaded down her back. Her pink lips looked soft and moist. Her vibrant electric purple eyes met his green ones, which now seemed duller in comparison. She was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her legs in all the right places, and dark purple vans. Her dark purple hoodie was zipped up halfway and he could see the black tank top she wore underneath. She wore no jewelry, nail polish, or makeup but she had one black and one purple hair tie on her slender wrist.

So simple, yet so beautiful.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she spoke with the voice of an angel, music to his ears. Her cool, soft, soothing voice.

He didn't say or do anything in response. He couldn't. He wanted to lose himself in those piercing eyes forever. They both stood, staring at each other as a soft soothing wind tousled her black tresses. He felt his breathing speed up a bit, and his heart hammering in his chest. His head was fogged, and his eyes were wide, staring at this seemingly perfect mysterious angel.

He felt heat rising to his cheeks and he fought desperately to hold it down, but to no avail.

The girl raised an eyebrow and waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello? Are you okay?" she asked again.

This time he managed to nod his head. The corner of her mouth quirked up amusedly ever so slightly, and she nodded. Straightening up, she turned and walked away.

He could only stare at her back and observe her perfect figure. Who was that enigmatic girl who'd left him paralyzed by just talking to him? He'd never felt that way before. No girl, or anyone for that matter, could make him, Dave Johnson blush with a few words.

He was in love.

After his daze, a silly grin spread across his face. He realized what had happened and he leaped into the air throwing his hands up with a joyous cry and he sprinted down the hill still shouting, for he was so happy he had finally found someone worthy in the world to love.

But little did he know how much that love would cost him.

The next morning he asked around to find out her name, and learned it was Mikoto Akiyama.

Mikoto Akiyama.

Such a beautiful name.

He was definitely smitten.

Head over heels for this girl. He was infatuated, and it wasn't some short little crush.

It was love.

And how, he never knew. All he knew was that he fell in love with this girl, and he needed her. Needed her smile, her laugh. He needed HER, just her.

From then on, he would always find himself staring at her dreamily at mealtimes (when she showed up on time) and whenever else he might see her. He memorized every last detail of her, every detail of her face, like how high her cheekbones were and how she didn't need mascara or eyeshadow because her eyelashes were so long, dark and thick. He knew the exact tone of her tanned golden skin, the exact color of her unique eyes, the exact length and shade of her hair, her height, even the shape of her head and face.

He learned that her favorite color was electric purple, just like her eyes. He learned that despite her ADHD and dyslexia, she was the best student in all her classes at school. He also found that she was narcoleptic, but it barely showed. He discovered she was a quiet girl, but everyone talked about her because of her beauty, uniqueness, kindness, skills, and talent. He learned she could skateboard, and could fly through the air as well as Tony Hawk. He learned that she loved to dance, she was good at it, and her favorite food was sushi. Her father was Apollo, and she was the only child of Apollo in camp with black hair. He learned that she was an amazing fighter and excelled at every single sport she tried, especially basketball; yet her favorite physical activity besides dancing and skateboarding was running. He knew she got up every morning at six to run, because he would also get up to watch her effortlessly glide over the grass, cement, sand, forest floor and everything else. He also found out she was terrified of iguanas and groundhogs, but not death. She played guitar, bass guitar, drums, alto and baritone saxophone, djiembe, flute, clarinet, tuba, recorder, cello, and violin, but she was best at playing the piano and singing. He knew her voice was gold, her talents were vast, and she could play and sing like no one he's ever seen before, probably better than the muses themselves.

He learned that she always wore a silver chain around her left ankle. He knew she only wore earrings in her left earlobe because her right one had a freckle on it, but she had other piercings on her ears. He knew that she had a freckle on her lower left arm, and that she didn't want to wear nail polish because she valued her music and instruments above all else.

He knew he should to talk to her.

But somehow, he just couldn't gather enough courage to approach her.

Time and time he tried, only to fail. But he could always console himself by telling himself there was always tomorrow. And there was.

Then she left.

She left camp and didn't come back for days.

Weeks.

Months.

The more days that went by without her, the more desolate he became.

It was almost surreal to the people around him. The cocky, arrogant, flirty, confident, hot headed, yet cheerful humorous guy they once knew seemed to fall into a trance. His world slowly derived itself of color. His green eyes lost their lively sparkle, his blonde hair lost its shine. He didn't eat as much, and he isolated himself from others more and more as the days went on. His movements became sluggish and slower. He didn't talk nearly as much as he used to and he stopped flirting with other girls entirely.

He was fading away, and he knew it.

His friends knew it. Chiron knew it. Even Dionysus noticed.

He was fading, and she was the only one that could help him.

Just as he began to lose hope, she came back.

That day…

The day she returned was amazing, yet tragic.

He heard from his siblings that she had returned, and had instantly run out the door (to their surprise) to see if it was true.

Seeing her standing there on the hill was amazing. She was beautiful, still, natural beauty radiated from her stronger than anyone else.

But she had changed.

Her eyes had lost their gleam. They were still piercing and mysterious, but they had become duller, and almost lifeless. Her expression was one of nothingness. A long scar had appeared on her left cheek. Actually she had new scars everywhere. She spoke even less than before. Her movements were swifter, quieter, and she always seemed slightly tense, as if she expected an attack at all times.

He still couldn't contain himself, and he ran right up in front of her and looked right into her once gleaming eyes.

They were still that beautiful electric purple that he'd fallen in love with, but something was missing. They were murky, like a cloud of powdery water was holding back the emotions in her.

She stared right back at his awestruck face without any emotion, and walked back to her cabin.

She had turned to ice.

Cold, unfeeling, emotionless. Stone hard bluntness and sullen silence.

Ice queen.

What had happened to her in those months?

And there was nothing he could do, because he had no courage to talk to her. She probably didn't even know who he was.

But he saw other that people could, despite her hard, cold, tough intimidating exterior.

So why couldn't he?

He couldn't answer that question; but he heard his inner coward begin to whisper to him

He settled for watching her from afar. He watched as Thalia Grace burst into her life, smashed a hole through the ice, and become the first to ever wedge her way in Mikoto's heart, then become her best friend.

He watched as others edged their way in, people like her longtime friend Jordan, and others like Jake, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Luke, Leo, and others. He watched as she slowly developed and grew in all aspects, maturing as the days went on. Her stone hard cold emotionless mask slowly crumbled. Her eyes regained their lost luster. The scar on her left cheek slowly faded away. Her small, beautiful smile eventually found its way back to her lips. Her tough exterior wore away at Thalia's relentless cheerfulness and companionship. Her laughter started to come back in the most melodious song he'd ever heard. Her emotions crept back into her eyes and then her face. He continued to stand and watch as the block of ice that was her heart slowly, but surely, melt.

And the more she healed, the more pain he felt.

He knew he should be happy. Why shouldn't he be? She was reverting to her old self. She was enjoying life again. What was there to be upset about? She was getting everything she didn't have before, and so much more. She found her best friend, she found her real friends, she found her joy.

But this is the girl he loves so dearly and he's done absolutely nothing to her benefit, absolutely no effort to try and heal her heart.

He couldn't even talk to her.

He could only stand there and watch like a fool as others made her happy. Others mended her soul, and eventually patched her broken heart.

She was alive again.

As others started to approach her, and more people fell for her, his heart cracked a little more each time he saw her talking with other guys, smiling with other guys, especially Jordan.

Especially Jordan.

But despite the pain he felt, he couldn't help but stare like the lovesick moron he was every time she passed him by.

She'd even caught him staring a few times. All she did was smile that charming half smile at him and then go on with her life.

And when she smiled at him, he was completely paralyzed.

The days went on. Day turned into night. Then night back to day, and he could catch a few more glimpses of her.

Time passed, days went on, people came, and people left. A year passed. Then another.

Two years.

It had been two years.

Two years since he first laid eyes on the dark-haired beauty.

Two years since Eros pierced his heart with the arrow of love and never took it out.

Two years since he'd fallen in love.

But she didn't know.

She didn't know his feelings, and chances were she never would.

So he watched on with a heavy heart and a mindset of "just maybe" as she passed him by.

He watched her childhood friend slowly, but surely fall for her.

And every time she laughed with him at her side, and blushed at something sweet he said to her, he felt more and more pain.

He knew he should be happy for her; after all, HE was really the perfect match for her. She just didn't know it yet.

But he couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy painting his heart shades of green. He couldn't help but wonder if she would be happier with him instead of Jordan.

But all he could do was watch.

And watch.

And watch.

And it slowly tore him apart.

This love he felt for her was beautiful; it was pure, untainted.

Yet it was also pain.

She's beautiful; it's true.

She has the kind, yet fierce heart that everyone admires; it's true.

She's wonderful; it's true

She's the perfect person to fall in love with; it's painfully true.

"She's a real angel, isn't she?" he muttered to himself, staring at the black haired beauty standing but a few feet from where he was sitting on the grass, unaware of his presence.

But it's time to face the truth…

A lone tear slid down his cheek, silently trying to provide comfort.

_"I will never be with you…"_

_/3_

_Because the first one is the worst one…_

_When it comes to a broken heart…_

_~fin.~_

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Since I deleted some chapter I didn't really like in this story, I'm trying to make up for it by posting more stuff. You should review. And story ideas are always welcome.**


End file.
